


【哈德】一次普通的违反校纪活动 车

by idwiw3490



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idwiw3490/pseuds/idwiw3490
Summary: 本该是一次普通的违反校纪活动，是怎么变成这样的？？？
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 19





	【哈德】一次普通的违反校纪活动 车

德科拉大腿激烈地打着摆，手指用力抓着格兰芬多公共休息室的毯子，指尖发白。  
这本该是一次普通的违反校纪活动，波特说服了他披着隐身斗篷在校园里乱转，期间在走廊里迎面碰上了一次斯内普，两个人缩在斗篷里，紧紧贴着墙壁大气都不敢出一声，眼看着魔药教授的袍子角消失在走廊尽头，德科拉扭过头去看哈利，两人沉默着对视了五秒钟，接着同时大笑起来。  
最后哈利带着他来到了格兰芬多的公共休息室。这是德科拉第一次来这里。他好奇地四周打量着。其实这里和斯莱特林的除了配色不同并没有什么区别，但是德科拉总觉得两个地方完全不同。  
他还在寻找不同点的时候楼上传来了脚步声。哈利赶紧把隐身斗篷重新披到两人身上。是纳威。他连眼睛都没睁开，下楼时几次险些把自己绊倒。德科拉盯着他走到桌子旁拿起自己的杯子喝了两口水，又踉踉跄跄地上了楼。白痴隆巴顿。他在心里暗骂。  
德科拉想要把身上的斗篷掀开，但是哈利按住了他的手。  
“……你干嘛？”德科拉眯着眼睛去看他。休息室的炉火还燃着，但是几乎灭掉，他看不清哈利的表情。  
“我想……。”小狮子最后一个音拖得很长，带着点犹豫的味道，让人肯定他后面还要接什么。但是他闭嘴了。  
半分钟的沉默过后，德科拉感觉到自己的裤子被暴力扽下来了。哈利的手指摸上了他的大腿，并且有往上移动的趋势。  
德科拉赶紧按住他蠢蠢欲动的手，压低声音说：“破特！你疯了！你的朋友都在楼上！”  
哈利很显然不打算放弃这次机会，他把自己的手从德科拉手下抽出来，从小少爷的毛衣底下伸进去捏了一下他的奶头：“我们有隐身斗篷。”  
德科拉被他的突然袭击激得全身抖了一下，他觉得哈利疯了。“隐身斗篷不隔音！”  
“那你就别出声。”  
“你做爱的时候不出声试试看！”  
“嗯。”  
哈利不搭腔了，专心吸吮他脖子上的一小块皮肤。  
德科拉很头疼，他的小男朋友还是像一年级那个不愿跟他握手的小孩一样固执。“……别闹了，哈利。”  
哈利的手又摸上了他的乳头，指甲轻轻挑逗着它们，不久两个乳头就红肿着挺立起来，把毛衣微微顶起来了。  
德科拉脱力地跪下去，用手撑住休息室的桌子，呼吸逐渐急促起来。他皱着眉头努力压抑着快感。  
哈利低声念了一句润滑咒，把一根手指抵在了甬道口，稍稍用了点力度按摩着，但没有捅进去。德科拉扬起脖子咬住下唇，不让自己发出声音，穴口却很诚实地收缩着吮吸哈利的手指，殷切地希望它能狠狠插进来。  
哈利心里雀跃得不行，一鼓作气把手指插到了底。德科拉猝不及防地喘出声来，立马又后悔地咬住了袖口。他的g点很浅，手指完全可以通到，这次哈利的突然进攻虽然没有迎面撞上它，却免不了擦了过去，足以让德科拉的阴茎颤颤巍巍地充血立起来。  
哈利又加了两根手指，在甬道里呈剪刀状撑开；他的另一只手伸到前面去抚慰德科拉的阴茎，使柱身很快完全硬起来了。德科拉喉咙里发出爽到的呻吟声，他不敢太大声，于是呻吟更像是小猫求偶的哼唧。他不久就湿透了，肠液打湿了哈利的手指，顺着大腿内侧流下来。哈利把滚烫的阴茎贴在他的大腿间磨蹭了两下，示意自己要进来了。德科拉没有回头看他，小幅度点点头，接着就感受到手指抽走，厚重的龟头顶进了他的穴道。  
“哈……啊……哈利…嗯……”德科拉忍不住小声呻吟着，不断拿肠肉去挤哈利的阴茎，令身后的人呼吸明显加重。德科拉有点得意，还没等他翘起嘴角，哈利就揽着他的腰把他抱起来，保持着阴茎插入的姿势把他翻过来放在地毯上。哈利的阴茎是向上弯的，这么一换姿势龟头把肠道里的敏感点戳了个遍。德科拉爽得脚尖绷直，两腿夹住哈利的腰，一声呻吟念出了十四行诗的跌宕起伏。  
哈利俯下身吻住他，下身突然开始猛烈地抽插。德科拉毫无准备，夹着屁股浑身肌肉绷紧，想喘息却被哈利尽数吞进了喉咙。哈利的舌头在他上颚狠狠擦过，吮吸着他因为快感僵直的舌尖。他浑身颤抖着抱住哈利，尽力放松以适应他的节奏。  
没过多久两个人渐入佳境，德科拉在射精边缘徘徊的时候，突然感受到一股尿意。他试图无视它，更好的投入到性爱里去，先射出来再去解决，但三个小时前喝下的南瓜汤开始起作用，尿意不断冲击着他的膀胱，变得越来越无法忽视。德科拉被情欲搅得乱成一团的脑子突然清醒了。  
“哈利……啊……哈……我，我要……”  
哈利握住他的阴茎撸动了两下。德科拉更急促地喘息起来，拼命在一波波汹涌的情欲之中控制住自己的膀胱。  
“不是……不是，哈利。我要…我要去厕所……啊……停一下……”  
哈利哪肯放他走，他加快了手上撸动德科拉阴茎的速度，同时再次狠狠地撞向前列腺的位置。  
德科拉两眼翻白，牙齿咬着下唇，硬生生把舌尖上的呻吟又咽了回去。他瞬间眼泪溢满了眼眶，喉咙里像小动物一样呜咽着。他几乎能感受到尿液涌入尿道又被迫回流，尿意和射精的欲望抻得他头皮发麻，但斯莱特林的尊严不允许他以这种方式弄脏格莱芬多的地毯。他无助地试图捂住自己的马眼，很快被哈利发现了并拍开了手。  
“没事的，没事的，……”哈利轻声哄着他，用指甲去扣弄脆弱的马眼。德科拉已经喘得上气不接下气，这么一折腾立马崩溃地哭了出来。“不要……不要……”他在哈利的怀里紧紧缩着，手攀着哈利的肩膀，一头金发在哈利的胸肌上蹭得乱七八糟。  
紧接着他感受到一根手指伸进了已经被阴茎撑得满满当当的穴道。德科拉几乎抖成了筛子，他大声喘息着，已经没有多余的精力去想会不会吵到楼上的人了。那根手指一会儿就摸到了前列腺所在的地方，指甲试探性地抠挖了一下。德科拉哭得更凶了，他拼命请求着，期望哈利能高抬贵手放他去厕所解决一下再回来继续。但下一秒手指就狠狠按了下去，接着压着那一块地方打着转地按摩，脆弱的腺体哪能承受这种刺激，德科拉的肠道痉挛着迎来了第一次高潮。后方的刺激让他眼前一片白光，整个人在前列腺高潮的余韵中缩成一团，无暇再关心前面。膀胱肌肉不受控地收缩，里面满满的晃晃当当的液体马上向尿道涌去。德科拉这才反应过来，浑身颤抖着想控制住，但已经太晚了。哈利稍一撸动，阴茎就抖动着射出了黄色的液体，淅淅沥沥地溅到格兰芬多的地毯上，紧接着是精液。德科拉在射尿和射精的快感中两眼翻白失去意识了几秒，当他渐渐回过神来，回忆起现在的状况时，他整个人都变得通红，想抬头骂哈利，但立马被阴茎上撸动的手噎住了。哈利耐心地等他射完，接着继续撸动着还没来得及软下去的阴茎。刚射精完毕的阴茎是最敏感的，受不得一点刺激。哈利用指腹细致地扶过柱身，来到最敏感的冠状沟，加重力度按揉着蘑菇头下面的部位。  
德科拉发不出声音，只能瞪大眼睛扬起脖子承受着过度的快感。他想射精的欲望支配着整个身体，但生物学上的不应期又让他无射可射。他越想射精，越在哈利的手上使劲摩擦自己，越难耐而无法解决。他从没感觉这么难过过，委屈得全身涨红，拍开哈利的手自己解决，但不应期就是不应期，他越用力撸动情况越糟。小少爷一边抽噎一边蹭着自己，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒掉在地毯上。哈利看着被快感折磨地熟透的德科拉咽了咽口水，把他翻过去背对自己，配合着抽动阴茎顶着他。德科拉的身体瞬间软了，手不得不离开阴茎把自己撑起来。失去刺激的阴茎更加难受，一跳一跳地表达着不满。  
“哈利……帮我……帮我撸一下……”  
但哈利置若罔闻地用力顶着他的前列腺，顶的他全身发软，几乎撑不住自己。他身下就是隐身斗篷，他难耐地在上面蹭着自己。斗篷的布料很粗，摩擦着柱体又疼又爽，德科拉总算舒服一点，忍不住轻声哼唧起来。  
哈利也快到了极限，几次肠道的收缩把拼命他往射精的边缘推。他使劲抽插几下，对准腺体射了出来。前列腺被微凉的精液持续打击，德科拉在斗篷上狠狠摩擦两次，心满意足地射了出来。


End file.
